1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid locking device, and more specifically, to a device for locking a lid which opens pivotally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle bodies are generally provided with an opening through which the end of a nozzle is passed for supplying a fuel, such as gasoline, to the fuel tank. The lid which covers this opening is pivotally attached to the body and held closed by the engagement of an integrally formed pawl and a solenoid driven plunger inside the body. For refueling operations, the plunger is disengaged from the pawl and the lid is allowed to swing away from the body.
However, inadvertently disengaging the plunger before unlocking the lid causes a loud and unpleasant noise. Additionally, since the solenoid is relatively large, it is difficult to install inside the body of the vehicle.